


Hurt

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Relationships: One-side Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Hurt

Stiles se ha levantado con una meta. Hoy va a decirle a Derek todo lo que siente por él, va a decirle que lleva colado por el desde la piscina. Puede que no sea mucho tiempo pues Jackson se transformó en lobo hace tres días, pero está harto de hacer sus planes a largo plazo, decididamente no funcionó con Lydia, así que va a intentar la vía rápida.

El humano sube al jeep y conduce de forma nerviosa hacia el nuevo hogar de Derek, un loft en la zona industrial que es bastante espeluznante, pero que concuerda a la perfección con Derek y su forma de ser.

Con un suspiro, aparca y sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la puerta del loft, respira hondo de nuevo y toca la puerta, esperando que Derek acepte salir con él, aunque sea una cita. Pero el mundo de Stiles se derrumba en un segundo.

Derek abre la puerta jadeando, sin camiseta, el pelo revuelto y su cuerpo lleno de sudor, en la cama que hay bajo el gran ventanal, Stiles puede reconocer a la cazadora que salvó a Erica y Boyd y mató a toda la manada de Alphas, Braeden se llama si no se equivoca, desnuda y tapándose con la sábana, también jadeando y con las mismas pintas que Derek.

—Stiles, ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Derek molesto, y Stiles entiende por qué, pero ahora mismo no puede decir nada, tiene el corazón roto y duele, oh diablos si duele. —¿Stiles?

—Oh, um, l-lo siento. Quería preguntarte algo de la manada pero… Me voy. —Dice Stiles apresuradamente, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que puede hasta que llega a su jeep y se traga un sollozo. Sube al coche y comienza a conducir de vuelta a casa, quitándose las lágrimas de forma furiosa y tratando de no desmoronarse al mismo tiempo. En el camino que pasa por el borde de la Reserva no puede aguantarlo más y aparca a un lado, subiendo las piernas y abrazándolas mientras llora, grita, solloza y siente su corazón siendo destrozado.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla le sobresaltan y mira con sorpresa a Jackson mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro fruncido en dolor, como si sintiera el sufrimiento del corazón roto de Stiles. El lobo abre la puerta, y antes de que Stiles pueda decirle nada, recibe un enorme brazo de él y ambos se quedan en silencio durante casi quince minutos.

Stiles se siente reconfortado y cálido, por lo que se queda dormido en los brazos de Jackson, despertándose cuando siente que el cálido cuerpo se aleja de él unos centímetros.

—¿Mejor? —Pregunta Jackson, y Stiles asiente, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas. —No sé que te pasa, pero hueles a desolación y tristeza, y joder, no sé porqué mi lobo gime por ese olor, pero a la mierda, no pienso alejarme de ti hasta que huelas feliz.

Stiles trata de soltar un comentario sarcástico o decir algo sobre lo mal que le ha tratado en el instituto, pero lo único que consigue hacer es gemir y volver a abrazar a Jackson, que envuelve sus brazos de nuevo alrededor del humano como si él también necesitase el contacto.

—Gracias. —Susurra Stiles, y Jackson hace un ruido herido al escuchar lo débil y rota que suena la voz de Stiles. Jackson agarra en brazos a Stiles y lo lleva hacia el asiento del copiloto, luego se sienta tras el volante y conduce hacia la casa Stilinski, donde vuelve a cargar a Stiles, y deja que este rodee su cintura y cuello con piernas y brazos, escondiendo su rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas en el cuello de Jackson.

Jackson nunca ha estado aquí, pero siguiendo su nariz llega al cuarto de Stiles, donde su lobo interior se hace cargo y diligentemente cambia la ropa de Stiles por algo más cómodo, luego lo envuelve en las mantas de la cama, y se tumba a su lado. Stiles se acurruca contra Jackson, y ambos se quedan de nuevo en silencio.

—¿Sabes que te estás comportando como un lobo con su compañero herido? —Pregunta Stiles una hora después, cuando Jackson ha decidido frotar su mejilla contra Stiles para dejarlo cubierto con su aroma, borrando los demás con mucho ahínco. 

—Tal vez es que lo eres, ahora cierra la maldita boca y deja de oler triste. —Gruñe Jackson y besa suavemente la mejilla de Stiles. El humano se ríe y Jackson hincha su pecho del orgullo de haber hecho que su compañero deje de oler tan triste.

Jackson y Stiles pasan una semana juntos, abrazados y reconfortándose el uno al otro, aunque Stiles lo necesite mucho más que Jackson. Además, entre los turnos dobles del Sheriff, y la falta de atención de los padre de Jackson, pueden hacerlo sin problema, y Stiles poco a poco vuelve a sentirse mejor. Aún tiene el corazón roto, pero Jackson y lo que sea qué pase entre ellos, es mucho más fuerte que lo que sentían por Lydia o Derek.

Están desayunando tras una semana, cuando Stiles se da cuenta de algo.

Ha estado abrazado al novio de Lydia.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta Jackson al sentir su aroma cubriéndose con tristeza de nuevo. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo… No quiero ser la amante de abrazos o como quieras llamarme, Jackson. —Dice Stiles, y Jackson suspira antes de abrazar de nuevo a un reticente Stiles, y joder, a Jackson le duele el rechazo momentáneo.

—Lydia y yo no estamos juntos, sólo somos amigos. —Dice Jackson, y de nuevo besa el cabello de Stiles, tal y como lleva haciendo toda la noche. —¿Sabes por qué? Porque el jodido aroma de Stiles Stilinski es lo único que me encanta ahora, y mi lobo está de acuerdo en tenerte a nuestro lado. Sé lo expliqué, y ella lo entendió.

Stiles se siente más ligero y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Jackson. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, y de vez en cuando la mirada se desvía hacia los labios del otro, y Jackson se inclina hacia Stiles cuando el móvil del lobo suena, cortando el momento.

Jackson gruñe y saca el móvil de sus pantalones. —¿Qué demonios quieres? Bien. Si, lo aviso. Adiós. Derek ha convocado una reunión, ha dicho que te avise, ¿estás seguro de querer ir?

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero si tu estás a mi lado, Jackson, lo haré. —Dice Stiles y Jackson sonríe y agarra la mano de Stiles guiándolo hacia la puerta trasera, Stiles frunce el ceño confuso. —Creo que tu GPS lobuno está roto, el jeep está en la puerta delantera.

Jackson ignora el comentario de Stiles y van hacia el bosque, luego hace que las piernas de Stiles rodeen su cintura, y deja que abrace con fuerza su cuello. Stiles sabe lo que va a hacer el lobo, por lo que esconde su rostro en el cuello de Jackson, y este corre a una velocidad increíble, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Stiles.

Llegan al loft tras unas vueltas por la Reserva, y Jackson agarra la mano de Stiles tanto para darle ánimos y hacerle ver que está para lo que necesite, como para hacer ver a los lobos de la manada que ahora es suyo, y que pronto serán pareja.

Al abrir la puerta, el loft se queda en silencio al verlos de la mano, pero tanto Stiles como Jackson lo ignoran y van hacia el sofá vacío. Stiles esperaba sentirse horrible al ver a Derek o a Braeden, pero lo único que puede sentir es Jackson. Jackson a su lado, Jackson tirando de él hacia su regazo, Jackson besando su mejilla, Jackson actuando como un bastardo posesivo.

Y a Stiles le encanta.

Derek está confuso, y se queda mirando fijamente a la pareja sin entender nada, pero tampoco es que le importe mucho, si son compañeros, él lo acepta. Después de todo el Alpha sigue buscando el suyo propio. —Me alegro por vosotros, es increíble ver el comienzo de un enlace entre compañeros.

—Gracias, Alpha. —Dice Jackson, y abraza con fuerza a Stiles, quien sonríe y vuelve su atención a Jackson. El humano no era para el Alpha, sino para el extraño hombre lobo con cola y veneno de lagarto.


End file.
